


In The Heat of the Night

by whalebarf



Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebarf/pseuds/whalebarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Forrest first let Evelyn stay at his house, it was only supposed to be temporary. But as their relationship grew he found that he couldn't live without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Evelyn is the drag character Joseph Gordon-Levitt played on SNL. Here is a [picture of her with Forrest](http://24.media.tumblr.com/9b9b809d9ec9c6a5177c38c9ad3a6f6b/tumblr_mhfb302pFx1rh9noro4_500.jpg)
> 
> For information on the pairing, you can browse my tag on tumblr (princess-joseph.tumblr.com/tagged/forrest-x-evelyn.

Forrest leaned against his car, smoking a cigar behind a building. Things had been quiet around Franklin County lately. The local police had pretty much laid off their backs, and there hadn’t been any feds sniffing around. Not after what had happened to Charlie Rakes. It was business as usual.

A door opened and a middle-aged man in a suit stepped out. He was one of the mobsters Forrest did business with. He provided them a shipment of moonshine a week.

“Here is your payment Forrest.” He says, handing Forrest an envelope.

“Thank you.” Forrest grunted.

He folded it and tucked it into his inside vest pocket, not bother counting it. Everyone knew what would happen to them if they scammed one of the Bondurants.

He put out his cigar and got into the car, but not before making sure his gun was loaded and ready. Hijackers were not rare among these parts. He started the engine and took off back towards the direction of home.

It was still early morning so there weren’t many cars on the road, but about 20 minutes into the drive he saw a lone woman walking by the side of the road. She wore a floral dress and had long wavy brown hair. Forrest also noticed that she was carrying a suitcase.

He slowed the car down.

When he got closer he recognize the person. She, or rather he, was actually a young man. Forrest knew him, had seen him around town and met him at dances and gatherings. He was the son of a prosperous farmer who dressed in women’s clothing and went by the name of Evelyn.

When Evelyn noticed Forrest, he looked up. He definitely could pass off as a woman, with those soft pretty features and pink Cupid’s bow lips.

“What do you want?” he said rather aggressively with a hand on his hip. “Don’t you dare try anything, I’ll drop you to the ground before you even lay a finger on me.”

Forrest raised his eyebrows. No one had ever spoken to him this boldly before, even the most feared mobsters he dealt with knew better.

“Oh…Forrest.” His tone changed to more surpise when he recognized Forrest.

“What are you doing out here by yourself?” Forrest questioned.

“I’m heading toward town.” He raised his suitcase as if to show him. “My father kicked me out of the house so I’m going to stay at a hotel.”

“You’re walking all the way there?” Forrest asked. It was about another 10 miles until town.

Evelyn shrugged. 

“Get in.” Forrest said. “Don’t go to a hotel. You can stay at my house for now.”

Evelyn stood there for a sec, skeptical, but eventually he opened the passenger side door and got in.

They drove on.

“So, aren’t you going to ask me what happened? Why I’m leaving home?” Evelyn finally asked after a period of silence.

“I don’t pry into other people’s business.” Forrest grunted.

Evelyn laughed. “Fair enough.

My father… When he drinks he gets…A little out of control. We argued last night over, God knows what, and he hit me, so I decided that was it and left.”

Forrest’s hands tightened on the steering wheel in anger.

Evelyn noticed that and looked over at Forrest. “It’s okay though. I’ve been thinking about leaving for a long time now. Just couldn’t take it anymore. I’ve saved up enough money so that I could afford to stay at a hotel for a few days and in the meantime I’ll try to find a job in town.”

Forrest was impressed by Evelyn’s courage, but that plan was unrealistic.

“You should have come to me first.” Forrest said, looking straight ahead.

Evelyn looked over at him, as if he wanted to say something, but instead turned and and looked out the window, ducking his head to hide the smile.

***

They pulled up to the front of the Bondurant house a while later. Forrest got out and helped carry in Evelyn’s suitcase.

He showed Evelyn the bar downstairs and the kitchen where sometimes they served diners, the very few diners they get a day. Their main source of income as he explained to Evelyn was their moonshining business, which was stationed somewhere else.

“Do you live by yourself here?” Evelyn asked.

“Nowadays, it’s mostly myself.” Forrest grunted. He tossed his head to the direction of the stairs. “You can have the spare bedroom upstairs.”

Evelyn nodded. Forrest was all of a sudden aware of how close Evelyn was, and how he looked, with his big brown eyes looking up at him.

“Thank you Forrest, for everything.” he said, placing a hand on Forrest’s arm.

“Umm.” Forrest grumbled, looking from Evelyn to the place where his hand was, unsure of what to say.

There came a knock on the front door.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Came a familiar voice. It was Jack, and beside him, Howard. Jack had a shit-eating grin on their face, while Howard plopped himself at one of the tables, swishing his bottle of moonshine.

Forrest grunted and moved away, muttering something about breakfast.

“I didn’t know you had company over, Forrest.” Jack said, looking over Evelyn curiously. He took his hat off and turned to Evelyn. “Hello, miss, I’m Jack Bondurant.”

Forrest sent him a murderous look. “Jack, this is Evelyn.” Forrest informed him. “He’ll be staying here for a while.”

Jack’s mouth dropped, his face turning beet red. “W-Wait, did I hear you say correctly? Did you say ‘he’?”

“Jack! Watch yer mouth.” Howard growled from his place at the table while Evelyn struggled to contain his amusement.

“I-I’m sorry.” Jack said. He looked at Evelyn up and down, scratching his head in confusion, like he couldn’t believe Evelyn was a man.

Evelyn on the other hand, was not a bit fazed by Jack’s reaction. “It’s nice to meet your acquaintance Jack.” Evelyn said, holding out a hand, “I hope me lookin’ and dressin’ like this don’t bother you too much.”

He smiled at Jack, revealing dimples.

Jack’s face turned a deeper shade of red. “Uh...No…You’re very pretty I would have never guessed you were a man...Er I mean…You’re very handsome…I mean….” He stuttered.

“Jack.” Forrest growled, fighting every urge he had not to throw something at him. “Take Evelyn’s suitcase up to Howard’s room and show him around.”

“Yeah...Uh okay.” He gave Evelyn another look, his face still red as a beet, before grabbing the suitcase and motioning Evelyn to follow him upstairs.

Forrest watched them until they disappeared before turning back to the stove and putting on an apron.

“That boy still don’t know a thing about respect.” He muttered, annoyed by his brother’s idiocy.

“Runnin’ round with those hooligans from town rotted his brain, I reckon.” Howard said.

He took another swig of the bottle and leaned forward. “So what’s your plan with him?” he asked Forrest, referring to Evelyn.

“He’ll be living here for now, until he figures out his situation.”

“I hope you know what you’re doin’” Howard said. The “with him” part went unsaid.

Forrest grunted, because the truth was he really didn’t know what he was doing with Evelyn…He especially didn’t know how it was going to be like when it was just the two of them in the house. And even though Evelyn was a man, he made Forrest feel uneasy; he hadn’t felt this way around another person since…Maggie.

When Evelyn and Jack came back down, he and Jack were talking and laughing with each other, the awkwardness of the initial introduction gone.

"Let me cook breakfast for you boys." Evelyn said, when he saw Forrest with an apron on. "It’s the least I can do."

Before Forrest could protest he was already tying an apron around his waist, and pulling his hair back in a braid.

“Get on, Forrest! Go sit.” He said shooing Forrest out of the kitchen.

“Two eggs for me!” Jack hollered.

A little while later Evelyn sat before them a complete breakfast, with eggs, toast, sausages, pancakes, coffee, and even some watermelon for dessert.

“Where in sam hill did you learn how to cook, Evelyn?” Jack asked as he shoveled eggs and hash into his mouth.

Evelyn giggled. “So you like it?”

“Yeah, you should cook for us every day!” Jack joked, which earned him a smack on the head from Howard.

Even Forrest mumbled his voice of approval.

“Well, why don’t I do that from now on?” Evelyn asked. “Let me work at the bar Forrest, I’ll help out around here and bring in more patrons. It’s the least I can do.”

Forrest grunted. "That might be a good idea."

Evelyn jumped up and down in excitement. "Then it's settled. Oh this is going to be fun."

Forrest took a bite of toast, wondering if he just dug his own grave.

***

After Jack and Howard left, Evelyn went to work, cleaning the station from top to bottom. He also did all the laundry. Forrest at first protested mixing his linens with Evelyn's white underthings. Especially when his handkerchiefs are all dirty and bloody from his fist brawls. Reluctantly he let him take it after he rinsed them out first.

After Evelyn retired upstairs Forrest went outside the porch to have a smoke. He finished his cigar and turned all the lights off before retiring upstairs.

When he got upstairs he noticed Evelyn’s light was still on.

He knocked on his door. “Everything okay?” He asked.

Evelyn was standing in front of his open suitcase, looking puzzled.

“I thought I packed more clothes than this…I must have packed in such a hurry. I don’t have anything to wear to bed.” He said, sifting through his suitcase.

Forrest thought for a moment and left. He came back with a clean shirt and pants that no longer fit him.

“Here.” He grunted as he gave them to Evelyn.

“Oh.” Evelyn said, surprised. “…Thank you.”

He held the shirt against him, with a questionable look on his face, like he wasn’t sure what to do with men’s clothing. It reached mid thigh.

“I haven’t worn these in a long time.” He joked.

Forrest scratched his chin, not sure what to say back.

"Well, I’m going to change now...So if you don’t mind…" Evelyn said.

Seeing how Forrest made no motion to move, he teased, "You can stay if you like, it’s nothing you haven’t seen after all." He winked at Forrest.

Forrest grunted and left, shutting the door behind him.

“Goodnight, Forrest.” He heard Evelyn say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the much delayed update. This chapter is rather long, so I hope it makes up for the wait!

When the sun came up at 7am Forrest had already been up for hours. He lounged in his favorite chair on the porch, drinking his mug of coffee and watching the sunrise. 

There had been a slight altercation this morning when he made his moonshine delivery. No shots were fired, but four bruised up bodies lay moaning on the ground while Forrest ended up with a bloody brassknuckle. He had returned home, washed his cuts and scrapes, bandaged his right hand and made himself some coffee. 

As he took another sip from his mug Forrest’s thoughts drifted to Evelyn, who was still upstairs asleep. He had no idea how long he would stay with him, and what he was going to do around here. Hell, he didn’t even know what to say to him when he woke. But Forrest sympathized with Evelyn. He admired Evelyn’s tough personality and courage as well as his…Physical appearances. Only a blind man would not find Evelyn lovely. He especially liked his brown eyes, the way they looked up to Forrest, all bright and inquisitive, and how quickly it’d flash into anger the moment Evelyn was enraged.

Evelyn didn’t come downstairs until an hour later, when Forrest was sweeping the station floors. 

“Good morning Forrest,” Evelyn beamed at him. “You’re up early.”

Forrest began to reply but when he saw Evelyn he stopped sweeping and all but gawked at him.

Evelyn had on nothing but the shirt he gave him last night. The hem of it barely reached midthigh, exposing Evelyn’s pale legs. Forrest’s eyes traveled over his button up that was way too large for Evelyn’s slender body, threatening to slide down one shoulder. This image was not what Forrest had in mind when he gave him both shirt and pants to sleep in last night.

Afraid he stared too long, Forrest cleared his throat and continued to concentrate on sweeping.

“What happened to the pants I gave you?” He grumbled, looking everywhere but Evelyn.

“Oh, they were too big. Won’t even stay up.” Evelyn looked down at himself, seemingly unaffected by Forrest’s reaction. “But this is so long it could almost pass as a nightgown don’t you think?”

He smiled innocently at Forrest and swished his hips back and forth, making the fabric brush against his thighs. They were smooth and completely hairless, and the thought made Forrest’s throat dry.

“Go change. You’ll catch a cold.” Forrest grunted, sweeping in broad strokes that seemed to spread the dust rather than collect it.

Evelyn made a weird face at him, “A cold? In April?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Just go change.” Forrest huffed, trying to think of something, anything, other than how Evelyn looked right now in his shirt.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow but shrugged and turned to go back up stairs anyway.

Forrest let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

When Evelyn came back down he wore a light blue blouse tucked into a long brown skirt. His hair was braided back except for some loose strands that fell around his face in soft curls. The sound of his heels clicked and echoed as he walked across the wooden floors.

“Breakfast.” Forrest grunted, setting a plate of eggs and toast on the table.

When Evelyn saw that Forrest already made breakfast he became obviously annoyed. “Now, I told you I would help with the cooking from now on.” Evelyn lectured, putting his hands on his hips.

But his face fell when he noticed Forrest’s bandaged right hand. 

“Forrest, what happened to your hand?!” He tone changing to concern as he rushed over to have a better look.

“Ain’t nothin’. Had a run in with some folks in town.” Forrest grunted.

Evelyn cradled Forrest’s hand in his, running his fingers over the bloodied bandages. “This ain’t nothin’” He corrected. “…Does it hurt?”

“No.” Forrest grunted.

Evelyn frowned and looked up at Forrest, a mix of emotions in his face. “I know you’re trying to play the tough guy here, but I’m worried alright? I know what you do Forrest, I’ve heard stories about your run-ins with the law... And Charlie Rakes.”

Forrest growled at the mere mention of that name. 

“I know you went out last night - I heard you start the car… Why do you go out so late at night?”

“It’s best if you didn’t know.” Forrest replied. The more Evelyn became involved in his business the more danger he would put him in, and Forrest couldn’t risk that.

“Alright, fine. I know when I’m treading on eggshells.” Evelyn smiled ruefully. “But remind me to change your dressings later.” He gave Forrest’s hand a pat before going back to eat breakfast.

Forrest gazed down at his bandaged head for a moment before going back out to the porch to smoke.

 

After breakfast Evelyn washed the dishes and wiped down the kitchen. When he saw Forrest grab his fedora and an extra layer of cardigan to go into town, Evelyn begged to go with him.

Forrest hesitated. Rumors travel fast and Forrest didn’t want to see Evelyn getting hurt when people start talkin’ about Evelyn hanging around a no good criminal like himself. But when it came to Evelyn Forrest somehow couldn’t deny him anything. 

Evelyn clapped his hands together and flashed Forrest a brilliant smile.

“Well c’mon, let’s get a move on.” He said before stealing Forrest’ fedora and putting it on himself and sauntering to the ol’ jalopy.

Luckily for Forrest the car ride into town was quiet and pleasant, with no further teasing from Evelyn. He even managed to take back his fedora, despite protests from Evelyn, who claimed it complimented his outfit much better than Forrest’s.

Forrest parked in the back of Sam’s Fresh Market. They needed food and supplies for the rest of the week, besides, Forrest had no idea what Evelyn liked to eat it was best Evelyn shopped for himself. As soon as Forrest and Evelyn got out of the car people stopped and stared. Forrest could feel their judgment; their accusatory looks on them two. 

He quickly glanced to Evelyn, gauging his reaction. Evelyn seemed unaffected by their demeanor. 

“C’mon Forrest.” Evelyn said cheerily. “Quick dawdling.” He looped an arm around the crook of Forrest’s elbow and led him into the store.

As they went by the people whispered amongst themselves.

“Whore.” One middle-aged woman muttered under her breath.

“Shameless slut.” Sneered another man. “Runnin’ ‘round with the Bondurants.”

Evelyn pretended not to hear them, but Forrest could tell inside he was hurting.

Forrest was furious. He swaggered right up to the man, until their faces were inches apart. Everyone around fell silent, watching them.

“Do you want to repeat what you just said?” He said to the man, his voice low and threatening.

The man already looked terrified and speechless, his eyes widening with fear and face going pale.

“What he does with his life is his business and his business only.” Forrest growled. “If any of yer have any problem with that, come take it up with me.” He said, turning to address the people around them. 

He stared down each and every one of them until they cowered and turned away. Forrest felt a squeeze on his arm and he turned to Evelyn, who offered a small grateful smile, his dimple on full display.

“Come.” He said gently, snapping Forrest out of his anger. “I think I see some good lookin’ peaches on sale.”

Forrest’s mood turned around after that. Grocery shopping was actually pleasant instead of tedious with Evelyn around, cracking jokes about the size of melons and bananas. Part of him thought he was doing it on purpose, to get back at the stick in the mud church ladies, who frowned upon him disapprovingly. 

“Forrest, come.” Evelyn said, pointing to the ladies’ boutique across the street. “I want to go look in that store.”

“Naw I ain’t going in there.” Forrest growled. “I’ll wait in the car.” There was no way he was going to be seen around dresses and handbags and whatever they have in there.

Evelyn pouted at him but decided not to argue and went on his way. Forrest was glad because he probably would have given in.

As Forrest walked around to the back parking lot, something seemed odd to him. There were very few cars parked on a busy Saturday morning and it was quiet, too quiet. 

He opened the back seat door and stored the bags away and as he closed the door he heard the distinct click of a gun.

“Well well well, fancy meeting you again, Forrest.” Came the lazy southern drawl.

Forrest turned around to face him. The man, George Wills, was one of the men he’d faced this morning. The man had his own rival moonshine business, and this morning had tried to hijack Forrest’ shipment, although quite unsuccessfully. The weasel still had the black eye and busted lips to prove it.

Slowly Forrest reached into his cardigan for his gun. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” George smirked. Two more of his lackeys emerged, one with his arms around the throat of someone.

Forrest’s heart sank when he realized it was Evelyn. The greasy lackey had a knife held against his throat, his other arm around Evelyn’s waist, holding him down. 

“This your woman?” He asked. “She a purty one. Such beautiful skin…” He leaned in and smelled the crook of Evelyn’s neck before planting a kiss on his cheek. Evelyn furrowed his brows, his face twisted in disgust and fear.

Forrest felt his rage boiling over. He’d never been this angry in a long time.

George kept his gun pointed at Forrest and with his other hand reached into Forrest’s vest, pulled out his gun and tossed it aside. 

“You won’t be needing that.” He said, before he struck Forrest hard in the stomach, causing him to grimace in pain. “You’re outnumbered Forrest. It’s time for some payback for what you did to my men this morning.”

The man with the brass knuckle came forward and struck Forrest across the face. Blood streamed down from the gash on his cheek.

“Forrest!” Evelyn cried out, as he struggled in the man’s hold.

He bit own hard on the man’s arm, causing him to cry out in pain and drop his knife. Evelyn kicked him hard between the legs with his heels and the man howled and doubled over on the ground.

Meanwhile Forrest took the moment of distraction and pulled George’s gun wielding arm towards him and punched him hard across the jaw, with a distinct crack. As the third lackey rushed towards him he aimed George’s gun at him and shot him in the leg.

“Evelyn!” He screamed at him as he went to retrieve his discarded gun. Evelyn got the message and immediately ran into their car, but not before giving the man who held a knife to him one more kick in the stomach. 

Forrest hurried into the driver’s side, started the car and they drove off, leaving their three attackers mostly incapacitated and moaning on the ground. He was pretty sure he’d dislocated George Wills’ jaw.

“That’ll teach you for messing with Forrest Bondurant!” Evelyn yelled out the window. “And by the way, I’m no woman. Come at me again next time and I’ll shoot you between the legs!”

In the distance they heard George screaming and yelling profanities.

 

Jack and Howard were furious when they heard of the incident earlier, as they sat down around the table back at Forrest’s house.

“Fuck!” Jack yelled, slamming his hand angrily down on the table. “They’re not getting away with this.” He said, getting and up and angrily pacing around the room.

“So? What are ya gonna do about it, Jack?” Howard asked, taking another shot of whisky.

“Imma kill ‘em. That’s what I’m gonna do. Nobody messes with the Bondurants.”

“Sit down Jack.” Forrest growled. “Bloodshed will just get us under the radar of the feds again.”

“Then do you say we just sit here and do nothing?” Jack asked, incredulous.

“I’ve cracked George’s jaw in half today. I think he got the message. Let it go, Jack.” Forrest replied.

“No.” Jack said, “How can you even sit here and tell me to let it go when they ganged up on you?”

Jack said, holding his hands out in front of him. “And what about Evelyn? He had a fucking knife held to his throat. He could have been fucking dead.”

“Watch what you say Jack.” Forrest growled menacingly, he stared icily at his brother.

Jack put on his hat and jacket. “I will not forgive you if Evelyn is hurt.” 

He took a few steps toward the door before turning back around. “You know, all my life, you’ve told me that we’re Bondurants. We don’t lay down for nobody. What happened to that?”

Jack stared Forrest down, who stared right back and said nothing. Jack huffed and stormed out of the house.

“I’m afraid to say this, “ Howard said, also getting up. “But Jack’s got a point. He has grown quite fond of Evelyn, and I can see that you have as well, which is why he can’t stay here for long. Figure out a way to get him back to his family.” Howard said and left.

Forrest sat there under the one light bulb, deep in thought.

“Your brothers sure left quickly.” Evelyn said, coming into the dining room with a tray of cotton balls and antiseptic for dressing Forrest’s wounds.

“Did something happen?” He inquired.

“Ain’t nothin’.” Forrest muttered, still staring at the one spot on the table.

“There you go again, with the nothin’.” Evelyn chided, he gently tilted Forrest’s face toward the light, so he could see the wounds inflicted from earlier. 

There’s a cut across Forrest’s left eyebrow and an abrasion on his right cheekbone, but nothing severe. 

“’s fine.” Forrest grumbled. “Already stopped the bleeding.”

“Mhm, with what, one of your old rags?” Evelyn asked. “Now hold still, I have to properly clean and disinfect it.”

Forrest grumbled but said nothing as Evelyn dipped one of the cotton balls in antiseptic and dabbed at the cut on his cheek. Evelyn’s touch was soft and gentle compared to the sting of the alcohol. Forrest looked away miserably, afraid to lock eyes with Evelyn, whose face was mere inches away. 

Eventually he stole a peek and he could see Evelyn’s face, focused and concentrating. From here he saw how his honey brown hair came down in soft waves to frame his face, and how his long eye lashes made shadows across his high cheekbones. 

Forrest was sure his own face looked miserable right now, despite the part of him that liked all the attention from Evelyn. All his body seemed to be hyper aware of the places Evelyn touched – the hand on his jaw, the other hand that grazed his cheek, the knees that occasionally pressed against Forrest’s thigh. 

“There,” Evelyn said and stepped back, letting Forrest breath an inner sigh of relief. “You’re all set.” He placed a small bandage across the wounds. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked. “I’ll go make some tea and sandwiches.” Evelyn smiled at Forrest. 

In that moment Forrest felt something was off. Forrest had seen this look on him before. This wasn’t a genuine smile that he’d seen, it was fake, the kind he put on when he talked about his father hitting him. It hid the anger and pain underneath.

He reached out and grabbed Evelyn’s wrist, surprised at how slim and delicate it was in his hand.

“Are you alright?” He asked, tone serious.

Evelyn looked down at him in surprise, and his visage cracked before him.

“I-I’m okay.” He replied, sitting back down and folded his hands in his lap. “A little shook up of course.” He offered a small smile at Forrest.

“…I don’t think it’s safe for you to stay here anymore.” Forrest said, avoiding eye contact with Evelyn. Forrest was a selfish man, but he knew that the best thing for Evelyn right now would be as far away from him as possible.

“No! No no no, please don’t make me leave.” At that Evelyn’s voice became higher pitched, and filled with panic. He leaned forward, his hands resting on Forrest’s arm. “I’m very grateful you let me stay here, and I like living with you.”

“Because of me you had a knife held to your throat.” Forrest mumbled.

“That wasn’t the worst that has ever happened me.” Evelyn replied. “Besides, I can take care of myself.”

“You ain’t supposed to be around a criminal like me. You’d be safer at home.” Forrest sighed. 

Evelyn looked down at his hands, playing with the pleats of his skirt until his knuckles turned white. “I never felt safe at home. With the way I look I was constantly called names. Slut. Whore. That’s what people have been calling me, ever since I started dressin’ and lookin’ like this. My family tolerated me alright, but I knew deep down they were ashamed of me. I’ll always be their one son that weren’t quite right.”

Forrest didn’t say anything. He looked at the way he sat there, hands folded neatly in his lap, the picture of loveliness. He wished he could take away all the hurt and shield him from the world.

“Sometimes I wish I was born a woman. Then everything would be so much simpler.” He sighed.

“You are fine the way you are.” Forrest said softly.

“Thank you.” Evelyn said, smiling softly at him. “This is why I like being here with you. You never judged me.” 

He looked up at Forrest, with tears in his eyes. 

“In the beginning I admit I didn’t have the highest opinion of you. All my friends told me to stay away from you, that you were the worst of the Bondurants, and that you were a criminal who killed people. 

But from the first time I laid eyes on you around town, I knew none of the rumors were true. You were strong and rough around the edges, but you treated everyone fairly and you’re extremely protective over your brothers. I wanted so badly to talk to you and when we were finally introduced to each other I was so happy inside. You were every bit as chivalrous as I thought you were.”

“I’m no good.” Forrest said, furrowing his brows together.

“You’re good to me, and that’s all that matters.” Evelyn said, and he covered Forrest’s hand with his.

They stared at each other for a moment; all was silent except for the steady tick tock of the cuckoo clock in the kitchen.

At last Forrest cleared his throat and got up from his chair. 

“Erm…Uh, I’m going to head up now…” He muttered, glancing at the clock. It was already 10pm.

“…I suppose I should hit the hay as well.” Evelyn said, a distinct blush on his cheeks.

He followed him up the steps until Evelyn stopped at the door of his room and turned around to face Forrest.

He reached out and tugged on Forrest’s cardigan, until he stopped and faced Evelyn as well. They stood very close in the narrow hallway, Forrest almost crowded Evelyn against the wall with the bulk of his body.

“Umm…” Forrest grumbled.

“I just wanted to say good night.” Evelyn whispered, looking up at him. There was a distinct breathiness to his voice that made Forrest’s heart pound faster.

Slowly Evelyn’s slender fingers came up, slid across Forrest’s cardigan covered chest until they rested on his shoulders. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss against Forrest’s stubble cheek. The kiss was brief – Evelyn’s lips brushed against his cheek and then they were gone. 

Evelyn took a step back and smiled shyly at Forrest. “Night.” He said, before disappearing to his room.

Forrest stared after him for a moment, before grunting a rough “good night” and went to his room as well.

Needless to say he did not sleep well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here](http://25.media.tumblr.com/ceb1c0b43b9659c33760de4beee4a27b/tumblr_mjzuwr9pXp1qzla9yo1_500.jpg) is the picture of evelyn cleaning forrest's wounds. art by [mavinsent](http://mavinsent.tumblr.com/post/34234512191/forrevelyn)


End file.
